


The Cast of Time, Practice, and Love

by GreninjaPrime, RedLily1104



Series: Time, Practice, and Love [1]
Category: Code Lyoko, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaPrime/pseuds/GreninjaPrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104
Summary: The OCs who appear inTime, Practice, and Love.
Series: Time, Practice, and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865413
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Bria Rossi

**Bria Rossi**  
Race: Human  
Age: 36 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Secretary at the Italian Embassy  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Things Fall Apart_  
Biography: 

Bria spent most of her youth in southern Italy, where she met and fell in love with her ex-husband Vicenzo. At first, it was a fairytale marriage full of love and kisses. But over time, the ugly sides of her husband started to show themselves. She thought having a child would bring them closer together. To her horror, it only gave Vicenzo another pawn to use. Bria tried with all her might to make the marriage work, even going as far as to shoot for a job at the embassy. All so her husband and daughter could spend more time together without having to worry about financial difficulties. She divorced him after seven difficult years of marriage once she found out he had pawned off Lila’s choir competition award. Since then, she refused to speak about her marriage or her ex-husband, even to Lila. To further distance herself from him, she retook her maiden name of Rossi.  
After her divorce, Bria used her job at the embassy to travel around the world with her daughter. Bria thought it would be good for Lila to learn how other people lived their lives. The arrangement would be the following: Bria worked while Lila cultivated a life for herself with people she could consider friends. It blew up in her face when she discovered Lila’s lying habits. Since then, Bria struggled to reign in Lila’s habit of telling tall tales for attention. She has every reason to believe Lila learned this behavior from Vicenzo.

 **Personality:**  
Bria tends to blame herself too much, even for incidents that aren’t her fault. This might be a holdover from her marriage to Vicenzo. She is deeply insecure and doesn’t wish to commit herself to another man anytime soon. Part of the reason is she wishes to support Lila in what she wants to do without her father/father figure interfering. Unfortunately, this led to unforeseen consequences.  
Bria can have moments of bravery when the situation calls for it. Divorcing Vicenzo was one such instance where her love for Lila overrode her fear of him. Her marriage to him also did a number on her self-worth and ability to trust, which she is ashamed to admit extends to Lila now. She doesn’t plan to give up on her daughter anytime soon. Bria would rather sacrifice her high-paying job at the embassy than give up on Lila.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Thanks to her tumultuous marriage, Bria has trouble opening up to new people. She fully believes she isn’t worthy enough to have friends, which the Dupain-Chengs are working to remedy. Those who do manage to befriend her, she cherishes fully. She tends to overcompensate at times, but she’s working on it.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Bria means “lively” and “vigorous”, which was the exact opposite of how she was feeling at the beginning of _Better Things Come Together_.  
— Bria was given an original design that resembles Lila more. Because Red Lily, the artist of the duo, was dissatisfied with her official design in the show.


	2. Mireya

**Mireya**  
Race: Human  
Age: looks 19 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Housekeeper  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — A Tune for a Smile_  
Biography: 

Not much is known about Mireya’s past. Other than she is from Catalonia, virtually nothing is known about her history. She has, however, served as a nanny to another family before she left with Amaia in tow. To summarize, Mireya is Amaia’s surrogate mother who raised her from early childhood. At present, she serves as a housekeeper. A scarily competent housekeeper.

 **Personality:**  
Unrepentantly mischievous with a scary side even Andres wouldn’t cross, Mireya fully enjoys creeping people out with her uncanny mannerisms and eerie hobbies. She practically relishes in driving Salomon up the wall with her antics. All that said, there are things she won’t tolerate. Such as interfering with someone’s livelihood or targeting someone under her care (to clarify, the incident with the confiscated pens was a penalty for a game, not meant to be taken seriously. Salomon is still sore about it). People tend to mistake her eccentricity for stupidity to their detriment.  
Mireya also takes etiquette and manners seriously. The main reason Amaia hasn’t devolved into an uncouth brute is because Mireya instilled manners and etiquette in her from an early age. In the long run, this has served Amaia well in reining in her temper. Mireya loves her charges dearly and won’t hesitate to put herself in harm’s way should someone under her care be threatened. She’s scary good at handling a knife.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Regarding the family, Mireya is the glue who holds them together. Whenever Salomon overworks himself, Mireya is known to contact his workplace to inform them of a day off. With Amaia, she serves as a soundboard for when the pressure of everyday life gets to be too much. Finally, with Andres, she instills discipline in him so he won’t get himself into trouble he can’t get out of. Mireya understands how much Amaia loves her dog Diego, so she does her part to make sure the walks are safe and well-prepared for. Amaia would never forgive herself if she ever hurt Mireya in any way.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Mireya may look like she’s a young adult, but she’s actually older than Salomon. She won’t say by how much, though. It’s impolite to ask a lady’s age.  
— When she isn’t doing housework, Mireya likes to embroider. The embroidered jacaranda design on Marinette’s handkerchief was done by Mireya.  
— Mireya is the one person Amaia truly fears and respects. For good reason.  
— Her pet blackbird, Esai, is a rescue from a wildlife refuge. Esai was too habituated to people and too injured to be released to the wild. So Mireya took him in. She has the necessary qualifications.


	3. Salomon Oropeza Ibáñez

**Salomon Oropeza Ibáñez**  
Race: Human  
Age: 38 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Language Teacher  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — A Tune for a Smile_  
Biography: 

A former delinquent who has since shaped up and become a schoolteacher. Salomon spent most of his early school years getting into trouble and flirting with pretty girls. During the summer, he and his buddies would take a road trip around Europe just to get out of their boring hometown in Andalusia. His grades in secondary school were bad enough he had to attend remedial sessions. This is where he met his current boss, Jean-Pierre Delmas. There are jokes that Delmas became so stern because he had to deal with Salomon, who was a known troublemaker at the time. He finally settled with Marisol, his sweetheart in secondary, after graduating from university.  
Salomon spent thirteen years married to Marisol. The two had planned on a big and exciting life together, but reality slapped them in the face with financial troubles. To remedy this, Salomon got a job as a teacher. Initially, he thought he was going to despise his job. He surprised himself when he discovered he actually loved teaching. Over time, his original vision with Marisol faded in favor of a stable life with a job he loved. Marisol didn’t like that. Salomon suspects Marisol started cheating on him when he suggested starting a family. Ironically enough, he got his wish when he took in Amaia not long after Marisol left.

 **Personality:**  
Right off the bat, Salomon can be described as stern and no-nonsense when he teaches. To the students who put in the effort, he is cool chill, and supportive. To the students who slack off or cause trouble, however, he is the devil incarnate. He takes his job seriously and puts his all into it. He suspects this is one of the reasons Marisol, his ex-wife, was seeing other men. He doesn’t know since she never told him why besides "he got boring".  
Underneath his stern exterior, Salomon is deeply empathetic. While he has trouble relating to and helping Amaia, he has an easier time with Andres. This doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying, however. Salomon believes a teacher’s work is never done inside or outside the classroom. And since Amaia is his charge, he has every intent to help her in any way he can. For now, he will give her the space she needs. 

**Relationship with others:**  
Regarding the family, Salomon teams up with his friend Mireya to instill order. He admits he has trouble relating to and helping Amaia at times, but he understands the need for space. With work and school colleagues, he keeps a level of professionalism when on the job. Outside the classroom, he enjoys hanging out with his co-workers in the teacher’s lounge. 

**Fun facts:**  
— Salomon has a bull tattoo from his wild days on his back. He’s not keen on showing it anytime soon.  
— His favorite food is red prawns.  
— He can still throw a mean right hook when sufficiently provoked.  
— Salomon is also multilingual. He can fluently speak Spanish, English, Italian, Portuguese, and French. He’s currently learning Catalan from Mireya.


	4. Amaia Collins

**Amaia Collins**  
Race: Human  
Age: 15 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Student  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — A Tune for a Smile_  
Biography: 

Amaia doesn’t like to talk about her past much. What is known, however, is that she went to school in Spain before an unknown incident chased her out of the country. She moved with the other family members to Paris for a fresh start.

 **Personality:**  
Amaia is cold and aloof when people first meet her. She tends to keep people at arm’s length but is undoubtedly loyal once the walls are broken down. She keeps to herself and prefers to hang out by herself with her keyboard. Or going on walks with Diego. She despises people for many reasons. Despite this, she feels duty-bound to help someone in need. Only Mireya and Salomon know where this sense of duty comes from.  
When she does manage to befriend someone, Amaia becomes fiercely protective of them. So much so she will offer herself as a scapegoat if need be. While she tells herself it doesn’t hurt to be isolated and labeled an outcast, Amaia still feels hurt when it does happen. That said, she isn’t above acting on her own interests. Thanks to Mireya, she has developed a strong sense of etiquette and manners. Also thanks to Mireya, she enjoys messing with people she likes and dislikes.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Amaia fully admits she doesn’t make friends easily. Neither does she trust anyone without some difficulty. Those she does manage to befriend she guards and protects fiercely. This protectiveness also extends to family such as her uncle and brother. She’d never forgive herself if she ever hurt Mireya, her surrogate mother.  
Regarding friendships, Amaia is selective about who she lets into her life. She’s been hurt too much to be very trusting, both by fake friends and manipulative family members. She trusts Mireya wholeheartedly, and she trusts Salomon. Woe betide anyone who dares to hurt Andres when she is nearby.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Amaia likes to collect animal figurines. So far, she has wolves, foxes, bats, and owls to name a few.  
— She can’t consume chocolate thanks to a chocolate allergy. She gets violently sick if she does. They get around this by using carob instead.  
— When she isn’t making music, she volunteers at animal shelters. This is where she learned how to care for her puppy, Diego.  
— She has a huge crush on Ben, an artist friend she went to school with in Spain. It’s mutual.


	5. Andres Collins

****

**Andres Collins**  
Race: Human  
Age: 12 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: N/A  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Safe Ground_  
Biography: 

A young orphan who was unofficially adopted by Salomon not long after he took in Amaia. He isn’t willing to talk about his history much, but he will talk for hours on end about his favorite musician, Jagged Stone. Like Amaia, he prefers not to talk about his past.

 **Personality:**  
Andres is a bright and chipper young lad with a mile-wide mischievous streak. While he enjoys cracking jokes and pulling pranks as much as the next kid, he won’t tolerate attacks on his family. Andres will immediately drop his cheery demeanor the moment someone tries to hurt those he considers family. Many have found the snarky young preteen instantly replaced by a growling defender the second the jokes towards his family turn hurtful.  
Much like his older sister, Andres is loyal and steadfast. Underneath his wisecracks and smart jabs, Andres cares deeply about those he considers his family. Surprisingly mature, unlike what his childish disposition suggests, Andres isn’t above offering help and advice when the situation calls for it. Neither is he above showing bouts of courage in dire circumstances. During a tense situation, Andres is more of a follower than a leader. The leadership position normally goes to Amaia in such plights. Nonetheless, the courage is still there.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Andres fully embraces his role as the annoying little brother. Which includes dragging Amaia into playing games with him or joining the family on game night. He has yet to win against Mireya in UNO, though. At the same time, he is steadfastly loyal to his family. Like Amaia, he doesn’t make friends easily. Which means the few he does manage to befriend, he cherishes fully. He simply has a different way of showing it than she does.  
For a twelve-year-old child, Andres is a surprisingly good listener. Whenever Mireya is unavailable or Salomon is too busy, Amaia frequently turns to him for a listening ear. He sometimes does her hair when she asks or when Mireya is unavailable. Regarding his relationship with the older female, Andres still cracks jokes but won’t deliberately anger her. Also regarding his uncle, Andres still cracks jokes at his expense but takes extra care not to cross the line. Mireya made extra sure to instill the idea of boundaries into the young boy.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Andres owns a prop from his favorite movie trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_. It’s a souvenir he bought ages ago, but he still holds onto it.  
— He learned how to style hair from Mireya.  
— Andres suffers from red-green colorblindness. He frequently asks Mireya for help in outfits since Amaia’s color coordination is terrible.  
— He has an enormous sweet tooth. Especially for his favorite sweet of all time: chocolate.


	6. Eleanora Durante/Madame Destiny

****

**Eleanora Durante/Madame Destiny**  
Race: Human  
Age: 43 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Ambassador at the Italian Embassy (Formerly)  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Hello, My Name is Karma_  
Biography: 

A high-ranking ambassador at the Italian Embassy, Eleanora has been a longtime and trusted employee who valued her work ethic above all else. Eleanora’s sole redeeming point is her work ethic as an ambassador and her knowledge of politics. At some point in her life, she adopted Thérèse Voclain, a young orphan from France. While she touts around that she was doing a good thing, everyone knows it was only to make herself look better. To further emphasize how blinded she is, Thérèse is 15 years old and not 16 as Eleanora claimed.  
When Bria was assigned to the embassy in France, Eleanora took to making sure the divorced single mother knew her place at the embassy. Which, in Eleanora’s view, was at the bottom of the societal barrel. To her utter frustration and surprise, Bria just ignored her. Eventually, Eleanora’s efforts bit her in the backside when her bullying campaign caught the attention of the head ambassador. As a result, Eleanora was disciplined and her formerly perfect record was tarnished. Unfortunately, this didn’t stop her from lashing out at Bria. Which again lead to consequences in the form of her losing her job. And later being akumatized into Madame Destiny. After she was de-akumatized, Eleanora was deemed unfit to be an ambassador and deported back to Italy. Further details at this point are unknown.

 **Personality:**  
Bossy, shrewish, petty, and ill-tempered, Eleanora believes herself to be the best there is. With a daughter who is successful in her school life and her own career in politics at the peak, Eleanora believed herself untouchable. Her narcissistic views also blind her to the reality of the situation. Namely, her adopted daughter despises her and wants nothing to do with her, she is only tolerated at the embassy for her work ethic, and she refuses to believe Bria had nothing to do with Thérèse’s life at DuPont falling apart.  
Eleanora also tends to focus intently on putting people in what she believes is their place. This often leads to her neglecting her duties both at work and at home. The only reason her work ethic hasn’t suffered is because she often influences other people to do her bullying for her. Eventually, to no one’s surprise, it caught up to her when she decided to organize a bullying campaign against Bria. She had fewer followers than she believed, forcing her to do her own dirty work. This ended up causing a stain on her previously flawless record, which in turn led to her losing her job and akumatization as Madame Destiny after she assaulted Bria. Even after being deported back to Italy, Eleanora refuses to believe she is at fault.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Eleanora likes to believe she has an excellent relationship with her peers. She sees herself as popular, above everyone, and believes her word is the law. What she doesn’t realize is how much she is actually feared and detested by other people. Her superiors don’t pay attention to her antics, which allow her to do as she pleases to make sure the embassy runs as it should (she thinks). She was consequently slapped in the face by reality when she was disciplined by the head ambassador after they noticed how her work ethic had declined.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Eleanora is based on a boss Red Lily and GreninjaPrime don’t like. For security and respect reasons, other details won’t be revealed.  
— The Madame Destiny akuma was made up on the spot when brainstorming who would be the akuma. More was planned, but the fight was already dragging out further than liked.  
— Eleanora is quite possibly the tallest female in the cast. Standing at 6’1”, she can get up to 6’3” in heels. She used this to intimidate and feel superior to everyone.


	7. Thérèse Voclain

****

**Thérèse Voclain**  
Race: Human  
Age: 15 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Class Representative  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Out of the Frying Pan_  
Biography: 

Before the scandal that befell DuPont took place, Thérèse was the class representative for the geography class. Their teacher has since been replaced by Miss Diamandis, the new geography teacher. Thérèse grew up in an unloving home with a mother who only saw her as a trophy. Despite these difficulties, Thérèse worked to distance herself from Eleanora. To accomplish this, she took part in many extracurricular activities.  
After being adopted by Roger Raincomprix, Thérèse forms a sisterhood with Sabrina. She understands, from her many interactions with Chloé, how lopsided the “friendship” was and seeks to improve that. Sabrina won’t sink under her watch. Thérèse has every intent to help Sabrina bloom instead.

 **Personality:**  
Thérèse can easily be described as someone who is a born leader. Charismatic with a skillset to match, she has been elected class representative for the past several years in a row, which has also prompted some unwanted pushing from Eleanora. Thérèse does her best to ignore her demanding mother, but it isn’t always easy.  
Her charisma and power have also attracted the wrong sort of attention on occasion. Thérèse avoids dating for several reasons. One, they would have to please her mother. An impossible task by itself. Two, Thérèse wants to focus on her studies rather than relationships. And three, Thérèse wishes to find herself first before finding a boyfriend. Being set free thanks to Officer Raincomprix, she hopes to accomplish just that.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Thérèse never got along with her adoptive mother, Eleanora. To summarize, Eleanora made it clear, intentionally or not, that Thérèse existed only as a trophy for her to show off. For this reason, Thérèse has never brought anyone home for hangouts. Once Eleanora was deported, Thérèse finally felt like she could breathe.  
She has an excellent relationship with her fellow students. Aside from a select few, no one knows of her dysfunctional home life. With class representatives like Marinette, Thérèse would take them under her wing and help guide them with their new responsibilities. With other veteran class representatives, she is amicable and willing to negotiate.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Thérèse enjoys gardening and planting flowers to relax. Her favorites are sunflowers and daffodils.  
— She is an old, old OC who was resurrected around the time of writing the first interlude. Way back from 2008. Her name back then was Almany.  
— Thérèse adores berry treats, which Marinette brought sometimes for class representative meetings.  
— After being adopted by Roger, she started teaching Sabrina how to plant and care for flowers as a bonding activity.


	8. Léandre "The Lion" Royer

****

**Léandre "The Lion" Royer**  
Race: Human  
Age: 46 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Graham de Vanily Chauffeur and Bodyguard  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Kitty Kitty, Quick and Witty_  
Biography: 

Prior to his employment as the Graham de Vanily chauffeur and bodyguard, Léandre lived in a small rural village near the Mediterranean in southern France. His job in the small community was working at the sugar factory in the next town over. He was co-workers with Seymour A. Duplantier, who would later become the bodyguard and chauffer of the Agreste family. Between the two of them, Léandre was the first to get his driver’s license. Thus, he would frequently drive him and their other co-workers from the village to the factory for work. Seymour was discovered by Gabriel Agreste some years before he married Emilie. Years later, Léandre was hired by her twin sister Amelie on recommendation from Seymour.  
At present, Léandre enjoys a well-paying job as the chauffeur and bodyguard of the Graham de Vanily family. He is treated well, is respected for his talents by the other employees, and can afford a better living situation. He still visits his old home in southern France while on holiday. While it’s tougher to visit his family like he used to, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 **Personality:**  
Like his old co-worker Seymour, Léandre is quiet and intimidating with a soft side. He cares deeply about his charge Félix. Regarding Amelie, he holds a deep respect for his employer. Léandre keeps to himself, and people respect his wish for privacy. He doesn’t, however, tolerate disrespect towards his superiors. Léandre is known to growl threateningly like his nickname whenever someone tries to openly disrespect either his co-workers or his employer. Notably, the insults don’t last long in his presence.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Léandre is friendly and amicable with his co-workers at the Graham de Vanily house. He is less grim than his longtime friend Seymour, but he’s no less intimidating. On the job, he’s professional and serious. Off the clock, he doesn’t mind going on outings with his co-workers so long as they’re not on the job.  
Léandre holds Amelie Graham de Vanily, his boss, in high regard. While her husband is sick and dying, Amelie strives to keep the household together. Which is something Léandre and his co-workers respect deeply. So, to help, they do their part in running the estate and business.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Léandre was a fairly last-minute addition when filling out the staff of the Graham de Vanily household. His appearance in _Kitty Kitty, Quick and Witty_ was quite literally his debut in the cast.  
— He finds sweets repugnant thanks to his years working at the sugar factory. He’s had enough sugar to last a lifetime.  
— He earned the nickname “The Lion” thanks to his difficult-to-tame hair.


	9. Callidora “Matsouka” Diamandis

****

**Callidora “Matsouka” Diamandis**  
Race: Vampire  
Age: 26 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Geography Teacher  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Take My Hand_  
Biography: 

A vampire from Greece who moved to Paris for her new job as a geography teacher. Callidora’s original dream was to become an archaeologist so she could travel the world. But mostly so she could get in touch with her heritage. At present, her position as a geography teacher is one of the first steps in her long-term plan to accomplish her childhood dream.

 **Personality:**  
Being a vampire, Callidora is cautious about who to trust. She has no clue how anyone would react to her true nature, so she takes extra care not to let anyone find out (excluding the instance of Salomon figuring that out). Aside from that, Callidora is a sunny young woman who is excited to start her job.  
Callidora also has a compassionate side mixed in with assertiveness. While she will take pity on someone’s sad story, she isn’t the type to sit back and just let it happen. Callidora will either offer a helping hand or dispense advice to make it happen. She is highly hands-on and isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. She also isn’t afraid to bring out the fangs, figuratively or literally, when the situation calls for it. Given her nature as a vampire, she can be quite intimidating when she wants to be.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Despite her inexperience in a professional teaching setting, Callidora is excellent at handling group matters diplomatically. Even during training, they frequently turned to Callidora to settle group disputes. Callidora is social, but so far it’s only with people who are easy to talk to. With people who aren’t as social or easy to speak with, Callidora tends to find herself in awkward silence. This issue might stem from her inexperience in a professional teaching setting.  
Callidora is open to any social outings that don’t involve garlic. The minute garlic is introduced to the scene, Callidora’s sunny disposition fades in an attempt to remove the dreaded substance from her vicinity. She lacks the traditional vampire weakness to garlic, but it annoys her supernatural senses. To her chagrin, this makes her the butt of many garlic-themed jokes at her expense.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Callidora was a last-minute addition when planning out _Take My Hand_. She took on a life of her own after she was set loose.  
— Her nickname Matsouka means “bat” in Greek.  
— Callidora has a homemade nameplate on her desk. Her surname is inscribed on it in Greek lettering.  
— As a vampire, Callidora can unleash a pair of magical bats as a basic self-defense move. It’s a highly taxing power meant to be used as a last resort given she’s not a fighter. She can also use them for household tasks.


	10. Iris Aubert

****

**Iris Aubert**  
Race: Human  
Age: 14 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Student/Indie Photographer and Photojournalist  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Flip Side News_  
Biography: 

The oft unseen camerawoman for the trio consisting of Aurore, Iris, and Mireille. Together, the trio runs the indie news channel known as the AIM Archives and the school newspaper, the DuPont Daily. Iris spends most of her time either in school, the journalism club, or at the doctor’s office. Iris has a weaker constitution than most others, hence she has to frequently visit the hospital or the doctor’s office for a routine checkup. While it isn’t life-threatening, it _is_ annoying and hampers her social life and work.   
Iris isn’t often seen on-set because she’s behind the camera, but she frequently helps Aurore and Mireille in their work on KIDZ+, their news channel, and the school newspaper. Between the three, Iris works best from behind the scenes. Not that she minds. Iris loves being behind the camera, indie photographer or not.

 **Personality:**  
While a cheerful girl, Iris can be quite timid at times. She dislikes loud confrontations and will disappear into the background if it gets too much. Fortunately, she has her surrogate sisters Aurore and Mireille there to protect her. There are advantages to being a wallflower, however. Iris tends to pick up on things others would normally miss. Such as the fact Marinette was never guilty like Alya tried to paint her as. Or that it wasn’t Lila who caused her kingdom of lies to fall.  
Iris is also a hard worker and dedicated to her job. So much so she frequently overworks herself into a tizzy. Which again complicates things thanks to her weaker immune system. Because her social life is hampered by her frequent doctor visits, Iris tends to be clingy to those who are already in her life. Additionally, she hates it when things either don’t go as planned or get disrupted by something unexpected.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Thanks to her weaker constitution, Iris tends to miss out on many social events because she’s at the doctor’s office. As a result, her social life outside of her sisterhood with Aurore and Mireille is rather strained. Those who do befriend her tend to become protective towards her one way or another. Either by helping her with making up missed schoolwork, reminding her to rest, or helping with some of the heavier lifting.  
Iris does struggle with maintaining friendships. More often than not, someone gets driven away by her clinginess or her focus on her work. Which leaves little to do outside of the AIM Archives or the DuPont Daily. She pretends not to mind, but Aurore and Mireille see right through it. She’s also the secretary and main photographer for the journalism club.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Iris is weak against strawberries, her favorite food.  
— Despite her small size and weaker health, Iris is surprisingly strong and athletic. This is probably because of her position as the group’s camerawoman.  
— Iris enjoys listening to music. Her favorite band is K/DA.  
— She wouldn’t mind a pet, but circumstances limit her choices. Her parents are allergic to pet hair, for one.


	11. Benjamé “Ben” Becerril de la Rosa/Tepes

****

**Benjamé “Ben” Becerril de la Rosa/Tepes**  
Race: Human  
Age: 15 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Student/Superhero  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Our Story Isn't Over_  
Biography: 

Back when she still lived in Spain, Ben was one of Amaia’s classmates at her old school. He comes from a family of wealthy bankers that have stayed in business since the 1820s. Their business motto reflects the business ethics of the Graham de Vanily family: _Money is a tool, not a toy_. Ben himself holds this belief and works some odd jobs during the summer to establish himself once he finishes school.  
Ben obtained the Bat Miraculous by complete accident after Idon purchased it at a thrift store. It was meant to be a gift since Idon knows Ben likes odd things. What ended up happening was Ben befriending the Bat Kwami, Savva, and eventually becoming the superhero Tepes. Idon had more than one heart attack, but oh well. 

**Personality:**  
Ben is warm-hearted and sweet, although he is without a shadow of a doubt eccentric. He’s introspective and likes to reflect on different topics that come to mind. Between him and his older brother Idon, Ben thinks on the right side of the brain. He is incredibly patient, and his friendliness and approachability endear him to virtually everyone who meets him.  
His friendliness and warm nature also hide a much darker side that rarely appears. Ben has quite possibly the scariest temper in the group, should he be provoked enough. When the instigators behind the incident that chased Amaia out of Spain tried to corner him, he suspended all three of them by their underwear after giving them a good scare. They’ve since been deathly afraid of him.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Ben is the type of person who can get along easily with everyone he meets. His open mind and warm heart endear him to practically everyone he meets. Which also does a good job of hiding his darker nature. He loves Amaia with all his heart, and he was saddened when she had to move. He still keeps in touch with her.  
Ben has a typical sibling relationship with his brother, Idon. Idon loves and protects his little brother even with all the typical antics. He’s on good terms with his parents, who respect his wish for independence for the most part.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Like Amaia and her family, Ben is an old OC from 2012 who was repurposed into a Miraculous Ladybug OC. His purpose then was vastly different than now.  
— Ben’s favorite animals are bats.  
— He has a huge crush on Amaia, who he went to school with when she lived in Spain. It’s mutual.  
— Ben’s biggest dream is to have his paintings shown at art galleries someday.


	12. Savva

****

**Savva**  
Race: Kwami  
Age: around 10 billion years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: N/A  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Our Story Isn’t Over_  
Biography: 

The Kwami of Vibration who is connected to the Bat Miraculous, currently owned by Ben. With his power, Ben can transform into the bat-themed superhero Tepes. At some point in his long history, Savva’s Miraculous went missing and reappeared some years later in a thrift store. No one knows how or why the Bat Miraculous disappeared and reappeared in that order. Those in the know, however, suspect the Coven may have had something to do with it. Nothing is known for certain at present.

 **Personality:**  
Savva has a wit and a tongue as sharp as his fangs. And he uses both mercilessly to tease other Kwamis and his Holder. It doesn’t matter if they are friend or foe. Savva relishes in riling others up with his caustic remarks. Even then, he has demonstrated a sense of empathy at times for his Holders. Savva is aware of his Holder’s feelings for his former classmate. And he offers advice at times on pursuing her. Half of it, Ben has enough sense to ignore.  
He’s also demonstrated a playful attitude with an inclination towards vampire-themed jokes and humor. Savva tends to get along with his Holders better when they are vampires as opposed to humans. Tikki suspects it’s because Savva likes to communicate in ways that only vampires can hear and understand. No one knows for certain. Nonetheless, the vampires who have been his Holders have been subjected to his sense of humor. Not that Savva minds. He enjoys riling people up regardless of their species.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Savva gets along well with other Kwamis and his Holders, for the most part. While he isn’t inclined to spare feelings, he does understand when someone is sad or angry. In essence, he is Ben’s version of Plagg. As such, the two Kwamis always butt heads whenever they meet. Literally or figuratively.  
Because he’s based on a nocturnal animal, Savva is frequently seen napping in the daytime. He can still hear what happens thanks to his enhanced hearing. As such, it’s often a wise idea to keep sensitive information out of Savva’s range. 

**Fun facts:**  
— Savva prefers working with vampires as his Holders. Not because only vampires can use his Miraculous (which isn’t true), but because he likes to communicate with sounds only vampires can hear and understand.  
— His favorite food is mangoes.  
— Savva’s name is derived from Sava Savanović, a famous vampire in Serbian folklore.  
— His transformation phrase is “Savva, sound off.” To detransform, his Holder must say “Savva, keep quiet.”


	13. Rachele Ermacora

****

**Rachele Ermacora**  
Race: Human  
Age: 15 years  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Student  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together — Clipped Wings Given Flight_  
Biography: 

Lila’s roommate at St. Catherine’s. Also a member of the drama club. Before Lila’s arrival at the school, Rachele had difficulty finding a roommate with which to share her dorm room. As such, she was elated to find out she would finally have one in the form of the new girl, Lila Rossi. 

**Personality:**  
Friendly with a flair for the dramatic, Rachele enjoys life to the fullest every which way she can. Be it narrating her everyday life or just simply doing her hair, Rachele lives for the phrase “carpe diem”. It’s also extremely easy to make her laugh. Be it stupid humor or just plain bad puns, Rachele will laugh at anything. Which also has the adverse effect of making it seem like she doesn’t care. While she means well, her sense of humor can come off as insensitive at times.  
Rachele often has trouble hearing herself thanks to her partial deafness. As a result, she can be louder than she means to and won’t immediately hear it. This also messes up her vocalization to the point she needs a hand gesture signal to recognize when she is being louder than people like. She’s apologetic about it, at least.

 **Relationship with others:**  
Rachele’s partial deafness makes it a little frustrating to talk to her at times. While this doesn’t hamper her in making friends, this does frustrate communication with her sometimes. And when she’s fast sleep, it’s near impossible to wake her up until she does it on her own. Having grown up as an only child, Rachele has difficulty adjusting to sharing her room with anyone. It doesn’t stop her from trying, though.  
What probably hampers her pursuits in friendship the worst is her poor taste when selecting food. Anyone who has shared a meal with Rachele wonders how she keeps functioning when they see what she piles on her plate. Naturally, Rachele jokes about it. Most just shrug and carry on.

 **Fun facts:**  
— Rachele is one of Greninja’s RWBY OCs from way back when. She was repurposed into a Miraculous OC for this series.  
— She is fully aware of how dramatic she can be. She doesn’t care. It makes life more fun.  
— She’s partially deaf in her right ear thanks to a childhood swimming accident.  
— Rachele can do vocals. She’s just bad at carrying a tune.


	14. The Thief

****

**The Thief**  
Race: Unknown  
Age: 14-15 years (approximate)  
Status: Active  
Occupation: Miraculous Holder  
First Appearance: _Better Things Come Together - In the Den of Butterflies_  
Biography: 

An unknown Miraculous Holder who stole the Miracle Book and the Peacock Miraculous from Gabriel Agreste. Virtually nothing is known about them.

 **Personality:**  
Unknown

 **Relationship with others:**  
Unknown


End file.
